As one example of a motor apparatus described above, there is a wiper motor for driving a wiper apparatus mounted on such a vehicle as an automobile. The wiper motor has a motor section provided with an armature shaft which is rotated when driving current is supplied to the motor section, a reduction gear mechanism section for reducing speed of rotation of the armature shaft to increase torque, and a connector unit attached to the motor section or the reduction gear mechanism section and connected to an external connector, wherein driving current is supplied from the external connector to the motor section through the connector unit.
One example of a wiper motor having a structure described above is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-236995 (FIGS. 11 and 12). The wiper motor described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-236995 (FIGS. 11 and 12) has a motor subassembly (the motor section) provided with an armature shaft (armature spindle), a reduction gear portion subassembly (the reduction gear mechanism section) provided with a reduction gear mechanism including a worm and a worm wheel, and a brush holder unit (the connector unit) disposed between the motor subassembly and the reduction gear portion subassembly and provided with a connector box connected to an external connector.
The brush holder constituting the brush holder unit is formed of a resin material having electrical insulation, and is molded into a predetermined shape by injection molding. Furthermore, a plurality of internal wirings is embedded in the brush holder by insert molding. The respective internal wirings which are insert members are strip-shaped electrical conductive members bent in an X-axis direction, a Y-axis direction, and Z-axis direction. That is, the respective internal wirings have a labyrinth-like shape. The respective internal wirings are embedded in the brush holder such that they do not interfere with one another. One end sides of the respective internal wirings are drawn into the motor section and the reduction gear mechanism section, while the other end sides thereof are drawn into the connector box to be collected therein.